Sealed Away
by Cytrus
Summary: Strict DK fans keep away, I warned you. A harmless talk may have disastrous consecuences as DK's hidden lies finally get out...


_Author Note: Welcome! I'm impressed that you decided to waste your time reading this… thing. Well, go on and read it, unless you want to hear me bicker on some weird things…_

_First of all, this thing was completed on the same day that Danyelle Tramden and Pink Trammel asked me to post something more. Good timing guys(or girls)._

_Second. Pong has more fics than DKC. That's stupid. I ask YOU my dear reader to write something for our sake… come on, it doesn't hurt._

_Third. This being my second DKC story and probably not the last, I had to decide upon some grammatical controversies:_

_- "kongs" will be written with lower case when talking about a few of the primate characters and with upper case when discussing the whole family or the race._

_- "Kremling" will always be written in upper case as I see it as both a nation and a race, even a language_

_-  Other animal races will be written with lower case when mentioned freely (a rhinoceros is there), but with upper case when related to __appurtenance to the said race(Winky is a Frog, Enguarde of Swordfishes)_

_- Different Kremling army formations will be written with lower case(kritter, krusha), unless the said formation visibly differs from a typical Kremling(Klaptraps and Kackles)_

_- The famous K & C thing in Kremling language. This will be determined freely and by my mood, but it is to be expected that the "C"s that begin a word will be turned into a "K" far more often than other "C" that are in the middle of a word etc. I won't change a "C" that's near a "H". Kongs will transform the letters rarely, only in some names, but other names will be changed(the proper name of the core of Crocodile Island is Krockodilian Kore [though Kremlings will refer to it as to just Kore, just as a child says only mother instead of the name], but the Kongs will call it the Crocodilian Core. I won't change each and every "C" to "K" in the Kremling's language because the level "Creepy Caverns" in DKC3 proves it not to be a general rule._

_FourthNo, Krockonelius is not K. Rool's true first name, but I needed one and it was good enough._

_Fifth(if you got this far, You must be almost as weird as I am), I got the idea while playing DKC1. I noticed that I disliked playing with DK and did my best to beat the bosses with Diddy so that it would be his face on the world map and not DK's. Look what that led me to write. _

_Anyway, __WARNING: Strict DK fans better leave now!_

_Other than that, they may be some violence or swearing, but nothing that will kill you. Leave a nice "token of remembrance"(who can guess where that comes from gets a jiggy). Also, if anyone out there needs a beta-reader or any other help, I'm always here. Enjoy! (Finally ne ;0 ?)               _

Sealed Away

******

- Ah... Now that's called life!

DK was happily bathing in the last sunrays. Diddy was laying next to him, enjoying his best buddy's presence. Northern Kremisphere was truly a beautiful place, the common lakes were especially mesmerizing. The setting sun was also stunning. It looked just like the time they made Crocodile Island sink. He remembered his last adventure well, it was a very important one to him. It brought the youngster and Dixie even closer together, and was his first real adventure without DK too. However, no matter how funny and exciting it was, there was something about it that still unnerved him, a puzzle piece that didn't fit. It was K. Rool's motive and his last words. And then, the question that had lingered in his mind for so long finally escaped from his lips.

- DK, may I ask you something?

- Fire it buddy!

- It took us quite a lot of time to get to where K. Rool held you when Dixie and I rescued you, but other than hanging from the ceiling, nothing bad happened to you. I've never wished you any harm, nor will I ever, but it seems weird that he wouldn't do anything to his arch-nemesis when he finally got you within his grasp.

Although it went unnoticed by Diddy, DK visibly stiffened before answering.

- The old crocodile fool is dumber than a stick, you can't expect him to act logically!

- I know DK, but it's not all! It's something other that I cannot comprehend… 

**FLASHBACK**

The entrance itself made them gasp in awe, but what they saw inside was just impossible to describe. They were looking at the source of Kremling life, a great pillar of shining energy. When they were busy staring at it though, K. Rool crept out from behind a statue and aimed his gun at them.

The shot was cheap, but effective.

Dixie was hit.

In a blink of an eye, a thick mist appeared around her and soon became one of the famous DK barrels. Before Diddy could do anything, the barrel floated up to the ceiling, too far for him to reach. 

And the stupid evildoer just laughed.

Diddy spun around and started yelling. 

- You stupid green blob! Up until now I've almost tolerated you, your pathetic physical attacks were a good warm-up, but now you have crossed the line! By attacking Dixie you've attacked my heart and soul in the least honorable of ways, and for that I shall defeat you! No… I shall CRUSH you! No matter how many hits, explosions or whatever else it takes, I will break that dumb skull of yours in half and enjoy every moment of it!

But the "stupid green blob" just laughed harder. When he finally spoke, his voice was filled with indescribable malice.

- Oh my, I'm so sorry! Unfortunately, it's not happening anytime soon. I've lost so much to force you onto my island, sacrificed so much to get you alone, risked so much to get my revenge that I'm not losing to you! I am Krockonelius Rool the third, son of the greatest ruler in Kremling history, chosen by the Kore itself to become the new ruler, destined to change the world! You may have crushed my dreams once, but now, after all the precautions I've taken, nothing, and especially not you, can stop me!!!

Soon the chamber turned into a battlefield, and the battle changed the history forever…

**END FLASCHBACK**          

- Was he totally insane or what? He used YOU to bait ME onto the island? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? And the whole "crushing his dreams" stuff doesn't make any sense either, you were the only one who have ever beaten him back then.       

- But you did your share of fighting, didn't you little buddy?

- Not really, just helped you a little bit…

**FLASCHBACK**

Diddy looked around suspiciously and hurled a steel barrel at a hidden kritter with great precision and force. K. Rool surely didn't know how to play fair. He placed a few of his most trusted men at sniper spots and allowed them to finish the job if he wouldn't succeed by himself. Diddy had already taken out about a dozen of them though, nothing, other than K. Rool himself of course, endangered DK's life anymore. The older kong's situation wasn't too good though, he was pushed against the wall by the reptilian king, slowly loosing colors and choking to death. When Diddy saw it, new strength and determination found it's way into his heart. He valued others over himself and could not bear seeing them suffer, and when the lizard's teeth formed a cruel grin, he could hold it in no more.

Something within him snapped.

Everything around him became meaningless, the screams that erupted from all around him as he zipped past all the kritters onboard the Galleon were muted, the risky jumps completely instinctual, and the only thought in his head was a really simple one.

_Reach K. Rool and make him suffer!_

After he collided with his enemy everything became a blur. 

So he just fought, as well as he could muster. 

After a few seconds, minutes perhaps, or maybe even hours, cold steel collided with his head and there was only blackness and water… lots of water.

***

Still dizzy, the monkey looked around the room. It took him some time, but he recognized it as Funky's. He also saw a familiar figure with the most famous tie ever – DK. 

- So you're finally awake! You've had us worried sick about you!

- But… what happened to the Kremlings?

- They are on their way to prison cells, they aren't going to bother us anytime soon.

- …and K Rool?

- Seems the last barrel I threw at him was a bit of an overkill, he still hasn't regained consciences.

- So DK… we did it?

- We did it, AND with style pal!  

E**ND FLASCHBACK**

- Why? Why was he so mad at me? Maybe I defeated some of his soldiers, but it's not even half good enough to explain…

- Calm down buddy! You distracted him and bought me the time to knock him out, that's all Did!

- No DK! Anger clouded my vision, but I know that something happened out there! I must have done something weird or… The time has come for you to tell me the whole story big buddy, the TRUE story. Whatever it is I can handle it and… 

Suddenly, the bigger gorilla turned sharply, a frown on his face and murder in eyes. He didn't even let his "favorite nephew" finish the sentence before he erupted into angry screams.

- But of course! It was obvious that that scum wouldn't keep his mouth shut! Oh no, he just had to go around blabbing some stupid shit to anyone who he met! It's not like you're far better than him though, just questions, question and questions, pathetic excuse for a monkey!

Diddy was too scared to dare and interrupt DK so the angry kong continued, his words still cold and biting, but a little less loud.

- So you thrive for answers? You want the true story? As you wish… I will tell you the true story…

**FLASCHBACK**

Both DK and his opponent were bruised and badly beaten, but none was about to give up. Surprisingly, K. Rool managed to get the upper hand and he was holding DK high in the air. The gorilla had other plans than going down though. Although he was about to choke, his right hand was slowly, but steadily nearing a heavy steel barrel. He became weaker with every passing second though, and he was unsure if he had any chance of using the barrel even if he reached it in time, before the blackness that started appearing before his eyes wholly overwhelmed him.

Screams. 

Surprise. Pain. Fear.

The crocodile king looked around and loosened his grip a bit. DK needed nothing more.

A mere second later, the barrel soared through the air… and crashed into the ground. It's target was already far away, fighting a mad monkey. 

DK wanted to help his ally in the battle, but he was reminded that there were still hundreds of Kremlings on the ship, and they were all swarming him, hoping to win by sheer numbers. The tactic was a bit faulty though, soon there was nothing but total confusion on both sides of the battle. DK was even sure that he had kicked himself somewhere in the process of throwing baddies of his back. Amongst it all the ship started shaking, but almost no one noticed…

***

Kester entered one of the many storage rooms within the ship. He looked at the pile of bananas before him and smiled. Their mission was a complete success, they had stolen the biggest banana hoard in the world! The former owner, a stupid gorilla named DK, tried chasing them, but to no avail. The specially trained guardians and, even more importantly, the barrel curse bought them enough time to get away with what they deserved. They were already about to sail out into the ocean and he was just checking if everything was okay. They were especially worried about the bananas, if they had been incorrectly placed, they would get squished during the journey, and nobody wanted that. The fruits in the room seemed safe though, so he turned around happily and prepared to leave. 

The word started spinning as the ship shook violently, causing the gray kritter to fall. 

Into a puddle of water.

Knowing what water inside the ship meant, the poor sailor looked frantically around. The water was coming from the hallway so he rushed there with evident terror. There were holes in the wall of the ship, and more of them appeared quickly. The Gankplank Galleon was under attack of a mad swordfish! Kester immediately ran to the stairs and climbed them to notify his comrades about the unsuspected attack. Nothing in the world could prepare him for what he was about to see…

***

Although the primate struggled as hard as he could, he was outnumbered and held so strongly that he couldn't even move an inch. A lone krusha was nearing him, a look of satisfaction written on the reptile's face, ready to deliver the blow that would seal him in a hateful DK barrel. The ship rocked violently again and again, and DK tried even harder to get away, but he was no match for the strength of the ten kritters holding him down. Step by step, the krusha advanced.

And sailed into the air.      

Other Kremlings soon followed him as Rambi the Rhinoceros ran over any opposition like a car does over a frog. Rather than a frog being squished though, it was the other way around as Winky bounced from head to head, knocking out anything on his path. When Espresso made his entrance, total havoc ensued once again. Some even saw Squawks pecking random targets, though more of an annoyance than a danger. 

But the battle lost its vigor almost as quickly as it started, the agile and smart, but rather peaceful kritters didn't have any lust for combat, nor did the rather docile animal inhabitants of Donkey Kong Island. So the two groups formed defensive formations, each waiting for the other one to strike, none about to do it.

Intending to abuse this situation, DK quickly retreated, scanning the ship for K. Rool and wondering where did his bananas go. He could find neither though. Steel walking, he nearly bumped into a Kremling. The said reptile was gazing at something upward, unaware of the gorilla's presence. DK looked up and what he saw amazed him. Though he could not tell by what means they got there, Diddy and K. Rool were high on one of the masts, both balancing themselves and barely managing not to fall. Both were battered and bruised, breathing heavily and staring each other down. Seeing that there was no escaping for both of them, K. Rool slowly took of his golden crown and smiled.

- Left or right and you fall, up or down and you lose your balance, looks like the only way out of this for you is the one that leads straight to hell kiddo!!! 

He threw the crown with shocking force, making it seem but a golden blur. Yet even before he did that, Diddy had charged at him, with the crazed look still in his eyes. The attacker and the projectile met and clashed, the crown bent like paper, lost it's speed and force, and fell somewhere below. A gash formed on Diddy's head where it collided with the object. The hit caused the young monkey to faint, but it didn't stop him. His momentum carried him further until he met with the Kremling king and they both fell of the mast. 

Anxious, DK quickly rushed to the port and looked overboard. Diddy was floating in the water, and though a bit hurt, he would be okay. Enguarde was about to pick him up. K .Rool on the other hand wasn't so lucky, the solid rocks he fell on gave him quite a concussion and he wasn't about to wake up for some time. Not like it bothered anyone THAT much…

**END FLASHBACK**

DK ended his story and Diddy just stared at him in wonder. Then he finally spoke.

- So I went THAT mad?

- More or less. It's not like I'm a friggin' madnessmeter.

- But why haven't you told me before?

- Why? You are asking me why? Are you freakin' dumb or what? I saved your stupid ass so many times, from the giant Gnawtys, Neckys, even ordinary krushas, that I've proven to be a true hero! I've heard enough of Cranky's speeches about his greatness, I showed him I was as great as he was, NO, even greater! And then the gemstone appeared in our sight, you did your part of the job, the sidekick's part of the job, thanks to you I would have beaten K. Rool, but it wasn't enough for you, was it? You were always over ambitious, you had to attack him for no dumb reason! Just seconds before I crashed his skull, before I placed the gem in the sceptre, you destroyed everything. Maybe you were stupid, maybe insane, perhaps even mad, but do you know what I think? I think you were jealous! You wanted to take my glory and my fame, the glory and fame that **I and I alone** deserved! 

- But DK! I… You know I would never… That must be a lie! Our buddies would have told me something!

- That primitive animals? Not only were they busy with kritters, but they can't really see anything through a sail.

- NO! I'M YOUR LITTLE BUDDY! NO! NO! NO! THAT'S NOT THE THRUTH! 

Then, green gas appeared and spread itself through the air. Both kongs felt dizzy and before another word could be said they both fell asleep, unaware of K. Rool's new and dangerous plot…

*************************

**KAOS function control.**

**Engines.............................................................. Operational 100% Capacity**  

**Cameras............................................................ Operational Clean**

**Gloves............................................................... Operational**

**Roosters............................................................ What The Hell?**

**Blades................................................................ Operational**

**Lasers................................................................ Operational 88% Capacity**

**First AI Chamber.............................................. Operational**

**Second AI Chamber.......................................... Operational**               

**Scanning Catalogued Data…**

**Extract Useful Information?**

**Proceed \  Reset \ Abandon \ Kontakt The 24h A Day Service**

_Tins And Pots… _

**Error: Unknown Kommand or Filename. Please Try Again Or Kontakt The 24h A Day Service If The Problem Occurs Again.**

_Proceed…_

**Proceeding… Extraction Komplete!**

**First AI Chamber Kontains 8 Hours 20 Minutes and 15 Seconds Of Not Catalogued Data.**

**Second Ai Chamber Kontains 10 Hours 03 Minutes and 22 Seconds Of Not Catalogued Data.**

**Catalogue The Data Mechanically? (Recommended)      **

**Proceed \  Reset \ Abandon \ Kontakt The 24h A Day Service**

_Proceed…_

**WARNING: The Data Is Highly Unstable. Cataloguing High Amounts Of Emotions May Lead To System Overload.**

**Proceed \  Reset \ Abandon \ Kontakt The 24h A Day Service**

_Abandon…_

**WARNING: Leaving Not Catalogued Data May Lead To System Overload.**

**Delete \ Proceed \  Reset \ Abandon \ Kontakt The 24h A Day Service **

_Delete…_

**Data Deleted…**

***********************

Thanks to KAOS's ingenious system, the truth was once again buried. The whole day in which the conversation took place was forgotten, due to the fact that with no sleep there was no time for cataloguing and turning the events into memories. But other than what KAOS said, the data was not deleted.

Just buried deep within subconscious…

Just…

Sealed Away…****


End file.
